In the context of the present application, breaching is an operation of disabling a mechanical barrier such as a locked door, gate, bar, lock, or other obstacle. Breaching is sometimes performed during military, police, or emergency services operations to gain physical access to a locked facility or other location to which access has been intentionally or inadvertently obstructed. In many breaching operations, a fast completion time is helpful or essential to the success of the operation. For example, the breaching may be needed so that first responders can reach a victim who requires medical assistance as soon as possible.
Various forms of breaching operations include mechanical breaching (e.g., with lock picking, prying, battering rams, cutting tools), ballistic breaching (e.g., applying a projectile weapon to a door, hinge, or lock), explosive breaching (which can be rapid, but which introduces risk for personnel and requires some mechanical cover for personnel and bystanders). Thermal breaching is another form of this operation.